


Warmhearted

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Naga AU, Naga Bill Cipher, a cold December day, mabel sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: A Billdip Secret Santa giftA cold December day where Dipper decides to visit Bill, the local naga and his boyfriend





	Warmhearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choking_Noises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/gifts).



A cold December and the first signs of frost sent Dipper out of the shack to run an errand. That’s what he’d told Stan at least, but he made sure Mable knew exactly where he was going and what to tell their Grunkle if he tarried.    
You couldn’t put a timer on these things as it was. He burrowed his hands in the front pocket of a hoodie he’d grown fond of over the fall.

It was blue and faded, bits of gold clung to it like glitter or dust. The fact made his smile grow fonder as he breathed in the cold and biting air.

The shack’s door had creaked and groaned before it slammed shut behind him and the wind howled with a ferocity that seemed other worldly.

Considering this was Gravity Fall, it very well could have been, but he didn’t entertain the thought as he did have somewhere he needed to be. Besides the only mysteries he was interested in currently revolved around golden scales and eyes a darker than a starry night’s blue, eyes he felt on him even when their owner was not present. His face felt heated against the bitter cold, it made his face feel a mix akin to being numb and on fire. His pace quickened and his heart raced as he sought out the path that would lead him to a cave in the depths of the lush, forest green.

Soft, white dunes crunched and shifted beneath his hiking boots as the wind picked up and brushed tufts of his hair away from his face. The constellation on his brow peaked out from his brow before it blinked back out of existence behind auburn locks. 

 

_ Not too much further now _

 

He might have tripped a time or two, and had to take detours when creatures best avoided crossed his vision, but he knew his way well enough that before he knew it, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

He awkwardly hopped over a small, frozen over stream and turned at a tree marred by something’s vicious claws, and without thinking twice, entered the cave.

 

He didn’t let himself consider how dark it was or how anything could theoretically at least, ente during these weather conditions and have him for a meal. Bill was here after all, and he was what someone might call… possessive as well as territorial. Dipper was his only visitor not because he was too curious for his own good, but because the blonde allowed it.

It wasn’t much warmer in the cave at first, but it was still better than standing gallivanting alone outside with the snow drifts and frozen lakes. He could have sworn he’d nearly fallen into one of the latter. 

Sliding off his pack he dug around for his trusty flashlight, before realizing, with more than a little frustration, that he’d left it at home on the counter where Stan would no doubt find it and inquire about later. That… would be something he’d have to play off. A half lie about exploring the woods at night would probably work. Anything but what he was really up to.

It was a careless thing, forgetting the flashlight, but it was a little late to turn back now and he’d be paying for it whether or not he headed for home or not. 

  
He’d just have to face the dark now, and Stan and his questions when he did return to the shack.

It’d been too long since he’d seen Bill, and selfishly, part of Dipper hoped that Bill had missed him too and was just as restless. 

When he felt cool, solid stone beneath his fingertips it hit him just how much he’d missed the cave. He’d missed Bill, his humor, his eyes, his laughter and his affection. He had to hold himself back every time it was time for his routine visits and remind himself that he needed to lay low for the meantime. Part of the only reason he had a clean enough break this time, was because of Mabel’s good graces. He wasn’t really sure what he’d do without her…. Or  _ where  _ he’d be without her there. 

He traced crevices and breaks in the stone walls and traced from where one end began to the end that led him to branch after branch. IT was a bit of a labyrinth, this cave, it seemed Cipher liked it that way though, it was a perfect means for defense as well as a way to trap prey or particularly nasty people he didn’t want to find him or risk getting out to alert others of his presence…. His thoughts trailed off there, and he paused in his trek, a little unnerved. He’d… never really thought of it that way before and the fact that he hadn’t almost bothered him more than the plausibility of it.

His feet carried him deeper into the quiet with the echoes of his footfalls. Faintly, he could hear the sound of scales, sliding- slithering he knew- closer than what he’d like if it were anyone but the resident of this particular cavern. “Bill, you can knock off the intimidation attempt, It’s only me.”

It didn’t stop. It only grew louder as he began to doubt if Bill had heard him, or if it was really the naga at all. “B-Bill? Seriously, knock it of-”

What he could only assume were Golden scales, considering any other sane naga would have aimed to trip and then fully coil around him- found his waist and pulled him closer and deeper into the cave, he pushed down the slight wave of fear that he could never fully staunch when it came to the naga. There was still so much he had yet to figure out about the other and not just the scaled part.     
If there was one thing he could trust, however, it was that Bill would never intentionally hurt him and his feelings for the blonde, were returned in full.

Dipper noticed the light at the end of the tunnel sooner than he heard the crackle of a fire. It… was mildly surprising. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Bill knew how to utilize it, it was just… a surprise.

It must have been clear in his expression because he could hear Cipher chuckling when he was pulled into said light. His amusement grew when Dipper met his gaze, clearly pleased with himself for having spooked the human and raised a few possible questions he would be able to tease him with. Dipper only drew closer and sat beside the fire, in a spot closer to Bill than the actual flames that licked away at assorted sticks and logs in the middle of the… he supposed he could refer to it as a room. The warm smile aimed at him faded slightly as the naga made to speak. “So… you’ve finally decided to show your face outside of that wooden fortress of yours? I thought I would have to go in after you and cause a commotion.”

“Bill, you know as well as I do what would happen if you were to-”

“I think you underestimate me, love…. “ Bill sighed, resting his chin in an idle hand. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, my pine tree. What’s brought you this time? Bring anything with you I can snack on?”

“No, not this time… I did, however, bring you a coat. It- it should help you stay warm. Well…. Your human half.” Bill looked a little uncertain about the prospects of human clothing, but with all the trouble his sister went through to sew a sweater for his boyfriend, he wanted to at least send her a picture of him wearing it. “Could you try it on? Please? It should help you stay warmer.”

“If you’re insisting... I’m not so sure, but if you think it might be….. It is rather cold...”

After working to slide it on the naga, who’d never bothered with such inconvenient bits of cloth, they discovered that it fit perfectly. Another one of Mabel’s wonders at work. 

Bill, however, wasn’t content with just the fit of it, and tried rolling his shoulders and coiling up with it. After a moment, he nodded his approval and gestured for Dipper to join him.

Dipper perked up at this, and after sending a quick picture to his twin, did as the naga propted. Bill nuzzled his neck and laid his head at the crook of it, holding the brunette close and coiling around him instead, his arms wrapped around the other’s waist, it was the ultimate snuggle. Even though it felt slightly possessive, Dipper reveled in it, leaning back and planting a kiss to the top of Bill’s head. 

The fire and the naga’s affections were definitely worth the trek down here and the long walk back to the shack. 

He felt himself nodding off after awhile spent in silence and Cipher seemed to notice, nudging him awake. “Dipper, sugar pine… feeling tired already?”

What would have been a witty response was thrown out the window when Dipper tried to answer, replaced by a louder ywn than even he could play off.

Cipher chuckled lightly, “I will take that as a yes. It must be getting late, Pines…” the naga turned his head to the exit and sniffed as if he could tell over this distance whether or not daylight was slipping past. It made Dipper wonder, not for the first time-

“shouldn’t you be heading back?” He asked, quickly, moving to allow Dipper a means of escaping his coils.

“Yeah,” Dipper sighed, observing the time on his watch before he nodded and made to stand. “I- I guess I’ll have to visit earlier tomorrow if I plan on staying this late again. 

 

“I should hope so… means I’ll be seeing more of you. And truth be told… I have missed this. These caves are so quiet these days.”

Dipper smiled, “So it’s a date, then?”

The naga grinned, some light returning to the blue eyes as they followed Dipper across the room. “If you insist… don’t leave me hanging, Pinetree”

“Of course not. That would be considerably hard to do considering you never leave the ground!” Dipper replied, with more enthusiasm than he’d felt before entering the cave. This earned him a hearty guffaw from the cryptid who slithered up to the human who’d already started off.

He waited, watching gleefully as said human stopped, turned around and with his head low, asked, “I uh… I left my bag…” Bill pulled it out from beside the wall and handed it back, still smiling ear to ear. 

“Anything else?”

“And um...my uh flashlight. 

“Mister Pines… are you asking that I escort you out of my humble cave?”

Dipper, not really in the mood for the naga’s antics, huffed and set out again anyway. He could her Bill following him out though. He was silently grateful for that.

And despite the cold that greeted them both after leaving the heart of the cave, he felt a warmth in his breast after rewarding his gracious host with a kiss on the cheek.

He knew he’d be hearing about this tomorrow, but for the time being, he couldn’t say he minded it. There were worse developments, for instance, seeing Stan outside of the shack, waiting for him. His shoulders slumped as he prepared an excuse that might still let him get away with meeting Bill the next day.


End file.
